dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Terms
This is a page dedicated to the common terms used by players in Dokkan Battle. This will have an in depth description of each term as well as a quick definition and an example of where this might be used. This will be updated as much as possible with help from you guys in the comments section... ---- Basic Terms Used By The Community: ''' These are terms commonly used by the Dokkan Battle community. '''Board: This is where any of the fighting takes place. This is where you gain Items, Characters, and Zeni. D.P.S: D.P.S is known as Damage Per Shot (or sometimes damage per Super depending on the context.) This is the number of attack that shows up whenever a character attacks. This can be your greatest ally, and worst enemy. Enemies (mostly boss's) can gain a major boost to their D.P.S whenever on of their Super Attacks are activated (Looking at you Broly!) D.S: This stands for Dragon Stones. Dragon Stones are the most popular form of "currency" in Dokkan Battle because they allow you to Summon for new and powerful characters. Ki Glitch: Before starting, make sure that your phone or tablet DOES NOT have a lock on it or this will make the glitch not work. Available on both IOS and Android devices, this is a form of legal "cheating" in Dokkan Battle. What this glitch allows, is the player to keep reassigning Ki boosts to a specific character. How this glitch is achieved, is by going to up to any Ki boosting piece on the board (This works FOR SURE with the random "?" areas, but as for the standard Ki boosters, this is till unknown to me) as you land on the area, make sure that as you land on it you pay VERY close attention to who pops up as a character. If it isn't the character that you want boosted, push the power button on either phone to shut down the phone. DO NOT TURN IT OFF! Then on either device, open up an app on the home screen on the phone while it's still locked, find the Dokkan Battle app, and close it. Now load the app back up, if you put your phone into sleep mode fast enough, you should spawn back before you landed on the Ki Boost. You may now rinse and repeat as many times as necessary to get the boost on the character you want. This was popularized when the Berserker of Destruction Dokkan Event first came around. If someone had the Brothers Will Super Saiyan Gohan. They would want to get his Ki as high as possible to hit Broly. Mono-STR Team: A team comprised of STR Type characters. Mono-INT Team: A team comprised of INT Type characters. Mono-TEQ Team: A team comprised of TEQ Type characters. Mono-AGL Team: A team comprised of AGL Type characters. Mono-PHY Team: A team comprised of PHY Type characters. Rainbow Team: A team comprised of all 5 Types' characters . Sealing: A Special Attack move or ability that prevents an Enemy or Enemies from launching a Super Attack against your Team. The number of turns that a Seal is effective for would vary from character to character. Some characters' Sealing move are Chance-based (or rely on Chance). For additional information, please refer to this page: Seal Super. K.O.: i) Knock-Out = you knock your opponent/s out, and the battle concludes with your victory; ii) Stun = you Stun 1 opponent or the entire opponents' Team for a set number of round/s. T.U.R: This stands for Transcended Ultra Rare, these are all the characters that can reach level 120. Type: i) Designation Type = Super, Extreme; ii) Character (Class Type) = AGL, TEQ, INT, STR, PHY. Nuking: A Super Attack that inflicts much higher damage from ATK boosts gained by collecting a string of Spheres of the Same Type as the Character, or those gained by collecting a string of Same Type of Spheres that are different from the Character's Type. Examples, i) Golden Emperor Golden Frieza (AGL)'s Leader Skill, to gain a +30% ATK boost by collecting a string of AGL Ki spheres; ii) Crusher of Evil SSGSS Goku (TEQ)'s Leader Skill and/or Passive Skill, to convert All Rainbow Ki spheres to TEQ Ki spheres; iii) using a Sphere-Type-changing support items, like Oolong (AGL), to convert all TEQ Ki spheres on the battle plane to AGL Ki Spheres. With proper practice and execution, massive amount of damages are dealt upon the opponent/s. For additional information, please refer to this page: Nuke Carpet Bomber: Another term for "Nuking." Re-Rolling: This is used whenever starting a new account to gain new characters. What basically happens, is you make a new account (Making sure to have a transfer code for your current account) and play through the tutorial part of the game. After completing the tutorial, you will gain some sort of amount of Dragon Stones. You then proceed to go to the Summon area and do a Multi Summon. This can be repeated indefinitely. SA: A SA or Super Attack is often abbreviated. This is most commonly used in the comments section to save time Stunning: '''This is a term used to describe when a character "stuns" an opponent. A Stun in Dokkan is when a character (normally using a passive from a Super Attack) that stops an enemy from attacking. This normally stops the enemy from attacking for 1 turn (depending on who is using the passive) and has been known to help in both Boss and Dokkan event battles. A good example of this being used, is durring The Horrific Cell Games Dokkan Event. What basically happens, is that you get a character with the stun passive (such as Deep Blue Gaze General Blue, or the The Fearsome Tree Of Might Turles) to hit the Surpassing All Perfect Cell with a Super Attack. This will then cause Cell to be stunned, having him not hit you. THIS IS NOT AN INSTANT K.O! This is a common misconception, this will not K.O. anyone, it just stops them from attacking. For additional information, please refer to this page: Stun '''Spheres: Ki Spheres (also known as, Ki, Ki Balls, orbs) are the spheres that collected to gather Ki meter in the Ki gauge, to launch an attack or Super Attack. The spheres are used to deal damage in the game. There are 5 Types of Spheres, AGL, STR, PHY, INT, and TEQ. BAMCO/Bamco: '''Used to refer to the company who created the game, Bandai Namco, by combing their two names into one. The correct acronym for the company is BNEI (Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc.) '''Different Types of Ki Spheres and Character Types: There are five (six if you count the rainbow sphere) different numbers of Ki spheres and Character Types as shown above, each having their own strengths and weaknesses. Most of this is gone over in the tutorial, but I'm posting it anyway. AGL: This is a Ki sphere and Character Type known as AGL or Agility. This is strong to STR, but weak to TEQ. STR: 'This is a Ki Sphere and Character Type known as STR or Strength. This is strong to PHY, but weak to AGL 'PHY: 'This is a Ki Sphere and Character Type known as PHY or Physical. This is strong to INT, but weak to STR. 'INT: 'This is a Ki Sphere and Character Type known as INT or Intellect. This is strong to TEQ, but weak to PHY. 'TEQ: This is a Ki Sphere and Character Type known as TEQ or Technical. This is strong to AGL, but weak to INT. Rainbow: The Rainbow Ki Sphere is different than the others. It is not a Character Type and it can be any Ki color. Whenever attacking, the Rainbow Ki Sphere will count as any Ki Sphere. If a row of TEQ Ki Spheres are lined up and there is a Rainbow Ki Sphere, the Rainbow Ki Sphere will act as a TEQ. This goes for all Ki Sphere types. This Ki Sphere can also change into any color. For example, if you have a Crusher of Evil Super Saiyan God SS Goku, his passive skill makes all Rainbow Ki Spheres turn into TEQ. Some other Characters have passive like this, but change the Ki Spheres to different colors. May also be in reference to a character's ability as in effecting all types, such as Gogeta's leader skill is considered a "rainbow" ki leader. Category:Terms Category:New Category:Player Category:Teminology Category:Help Category:Guide